


Important Enough

by VitulaAmore



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Child Abuse, Gen, Neglect, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitulaAmore/pseuds/VitulaAmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is why Anderson became an Forensic Investigator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important Enough

Anderson threw his backpack onto the sofa and happily skipped into the kitchen. "Look,mummy another A!"

His mother didn't have time,though. She had deadlines to make. She sighed and,without a pause in her typing, said. "Not right now.I'm busy."

"But Mummyyyy.."

His mother turned on him angrily. "NO Sammy I have too much to do to be bothered with your shit right now. Leave me alone."

Sam ran up to his room,slamming the door behind him. He balled the paper up and threw it across the room. "You NEVER have time for me."

He grabbed all the books on paleontology off his shelf and heaved them across the room with a satisfying thump. The posters came down too,as well as the signed photos from Arthur Holmes and Jack Horner and wadded them into the waste bin.

He flopped onto his bed and buried his face into the covers. His duvet was covered with the most realistic pictures of velociraptors and tyrannosaurs he'd been able to find and the depictions usually offered him some sort of comfort. Today,though, they just reminded him that his mother bought them as a prize for not bothering her for a few days (she'd forgotten he was spending the night at a friend's, leading to a very awkward phone call and visit by social workers).  
Samuel   
kicked off the duvet and the matching sheets and threw them to where the books lay.  
"I'm never going to talk about dinosaurs again. I hate you ! I hate you." He screamed at the wall to where he imagined his mother would be sitting.

Sammy cried himself to sleep, just as he had all his ten years,but this time with his hand curled around a chemistry book instead of a fossil guide.

He'll become a scientist,just like his mother.And maybe he'll be important to get her attention ...some day.


End file.
